


Karkat ==> Watch Your Reflction

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest kink, Xeno, Xenobiology, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't watching it so much anymore as you are snarling at it. A reflection, after all, is just an image of its owner a couple seconds in the past, and your past self, as you've learned the hard way many times before, is even dumber and more idiotic than you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat ==> Watch Your Reflction

**Author's Note:**

> I did another one~  
> Based off of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/80718159721) headcanon as best as I could manage in the wee hours of the morn

You aren't watching it so much anymore as you are snarling at it. A reflection, after all, is just an image of its owner a couple seconds in the past, and your past self, as you've learned the hard way many times before, is even dumber and more idiotic than you are. 

This exact situation is proof of that. Your past self had the glorious idea of taking the conversation with your future self to the next level, to try and make something meaningful and black out of it, but he left you feeling hot and bothered and unsatisfied. That brought you up to your current predicament, with your current self staring down your past self in your reflection, one hand firmly holding the edge of the full length mirror, the other stroking furiously at your unsheathed bulge. Red dripped down from the slightly tapered tip, sometimes sliding down your length and then your thigh, sometimes hitting the glass surface of the mirror. You silently curse the angle both you and the frame are at. 

"Who the — " you grunt quietly, trying to pick up the pace despite your aching wrist and fingers. "Who the fuck decided this was a good idea? Oh wait," You pause for dramatic effect, a quick eye staring glare at yourself through the glass following, "that was you, you seedflap humping bulgefuck." You make another grunt as you switch hands to make an actual attempt at getting yourself off instead of whatever bullshit you were trying to pull before. God, past you is stupid! You can't stand it! It's just so — so — fucking _loathsome_.

It's even worse when you consider how past you is who came up with the idea to jerk off to yourself. How conceited can you get? Just because you literally sexually frustrated yourself does not mean you can resort to this low. Your future self is just as idiotic as your past self. You're just nookwhiffing trash and will be no matter where in the timeline you are.

You briefly wonder if you're taking this selfcest thing too far, if you're pushing too much for a kismesititude with yourself, but then you feel the pound of adrenaline as you berate your past self for even thinking of doubting your amazing plans and you wonder what the hell brought that doubt to begin with. Chills run down your spine and pool into your groin and you stroke faster, faster, _faster_ —

Your orgasm takes you by surprise, hard and sudden. Candy red coats the reflective glass of your mirror and your hand, and your eyes shut tight as white and orange and red explode into your vision. You can't remember the last time you had such intense pleasure. 

You don't want to clean up. You'll regret not doing so, and you'll likely yell at your past self for being a messy son of a bitch, but current you just wants to crawl into the recooperacoon and sleep until the moons come up. Current you just wants to forget that he's developing a relationship with himself. Current you just wants to pretend he did not just do what the last 525 words depicted. 

You barely even make it into the 'coon. Your eyes are mostly closed by the time you're settled, the mirror in your sights from here. Red material is still dripping down it and you're already planning what you'll say to yourself later. Your bulge stirs in interest but you repress those feelings for now. There is a time and place for everything; you had your time already and you're trying to avoid looking at the place. 

Seriously what's it take for a guy to get some sleep around here? You turn around in the 'coon, away from your dirtied reflection, and really settle down now. You're asleep in moments, the sopor setting your mind at ease. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm so exhausted, I need sleep badly.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the 525 thing? Count it, It's true


End file.
